The Sloth Saiyan
by XWolf26
Summary: (No, this has nothing to do with the animal the sloth. The title is refering to the sin.) In an alternate universe, where Planet Vegeta wasn't destroyed, and Goku doesn't exist, one saiyan stands without his bloodlust. Without his sadistic impulses. After being sent to earth (will be explained), he decides to go against his race. (Bad at summaries.Rated T for language and violence)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I've thought about a few bits and pieces for this story for awhile now. I'm not entirely sure where it'll go -if anywhere at all- but I'd like to hope it'll do well. But I certainly have my doubts. I suppose I'm not a very good advertiser. Anyway, I hope you like it, because if I don't get a review I probably won't continue.**

**Note: This is in an alternate universe. I.E: Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo ect. don't exist. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT**

* * *

><p><em>Time:<em>

_Day Of Landing_

A groan followed the sillence after the loud crash that had rocked the earth roughly fifteen minutes ago. The smoke had finally cleared, and a single man could be seen climbing -or really stumbing- out of the round pod that had smashed into the land and brought trees to the ground with a violent shock wave.

"Well... That was a trip..." The man, or really just a boy, looked to be about fourteen. His hair was jet back, and he wore a strange white armor with black trim, a blue spandex under it. His hair was matted with blood to his forehead, and moving seemed to be somewhat difficult.

His armor had a few scratches on it, and the spandex over his left shoulder had a tear. But his most notible feature was not his hair, nor was it his armor or even his hight, which seemed to be about six foot. Tall for someone his age. Very tall. No, his defining feature was the light brown, monkey like tail that hung limply from where his tailbone ended.

"Welcome to Earth, Saka." A mechanical voice rang, and the boy's head jurked to face the pod he'd climbed out of. "Oh right... Hi computer." The boy knew full well the computer didn't hear him, and couldn't respond if it did.

"Primary mission: Kill All Earthlings." The computer continued to repeat this command. "I'm aware, idot." Saka banged lightly on the top of the pod. "How do you shut this stupid thing off?" Saka asked himself.

After a few moments of looking around, he noticed a small control pannel. He'd never been in one of these things before, so he didn't exactly know what to do. After a few more minutes, he found the correct button, and the noise stopped.

"Finally..." Saka sighed in relief before he collasped into the seat of the pod. Who's to say he couldn't wait a few hours before working?

After about a half hour, Saka reached to his side, grabbing a what almost looked like a futuristic monocule. A scouter. He placed it over his left eye, and pressed a button on its side. With a _beep_, a few numbers appeared on the miniature screen.

"Let's see... One... Two, two... Three... Three... Ooh, a seven." Saka read the numbers aloud. Obviously, these earthlings were not a threat to him. Last time his power level had been clocked, it stood at a high of three thousand.

Well, that was when it was _just _Saka.

Saka shook his head. He couldn't quite remember how he'd gotten into this mess. Why hadn't he just been executed? It seems like the decision the king would make... So why was he sent here instead?

Well, he could figure that out after he got back. He didn't remember everything, but he certainly remembered what happened if the earthlings weren't fully extinguished within the next year.

_"A-and... What if I fail?"_

_"Pray that you don't."_

Saka groaned. He'd much rather take sleeping forever over spending the next year destroying the many inhabitants of this planet. Humans had so many numbers. No wonder they were wanted gone. If they were stronger, they could be a serious threat.

* * *

><p>A somewhat short boy that looked to be about twelve walked down the bustling streets of the city. He had light brown hair, which stood wildly around his head. He wore a baggy red shirt with baggy, dark blue pants. The pants were held up by a black sash.<p>

These were obviously training clothes. He seemed to be having trouble walking, which was understandable, considering the large weights in the pack he wore, and the weights tied around his arms and legs.

"How long.. Do I have to... Do this for..?" The boy questioned to the older man next to him through gritted teeth and pants for breath. The older man stood tall and proud, with his hands tied behind his back.

His hands were placed behind his back, and he wore a dark green gi with a white, longs-sleeved undershirt. On the front of his gi was a white circle, which had a symbol written in black ink in it. The man looked to be in his later fifties.

The man glaced to the boy. "Don't tell me you're already complaining, Ethan?" A smirk tugged at the older man's lips. "N-No! No way, Master Okami!" The boy, Ethan, forced a confident smirk, before running ahead.

The older man, Okami, chuckled to himself. "The boy's ambitious. That's for sure." He said to himself, walking calmly after his pupil.

Ethan suddenly came to a stop as he turned the corner, looking in shock and terror of what lied ahead. "Ethan? What's wron-" Okami stopped speaking when he looked ahead.

"Oh no..."

The buildings stood in flames, glass windows broken open. Cars sat on their sides, and people scrambled quickly away from the center of this chaos, only to be shot down by a being hidden in smoke.

The pavement was broken open in some places, and people writhed in agony at every turn. A sudden burst of power punched a hole in the smoke, and after a ball of golden energy hit a building, the hole remained for a moment, and the unamused face of a fourteen year old boy with jet back hair could be seen before the smoke once again closed.

Okami could hear angered, short breathes and looked to his side to see Ethan, glaring at the wall of smoke. He was seething with rage. Suddenly, he moved his arms back, and the weights slide off of his shoulders.

He tore the weights from his ankles and wrists. "Ethan, wait!" It was too late. Before Okami could stop him, Ethan had already taken off into the smoke.

* * *

><p>Saka stood in his shrine of smoke, occasionaly blasting at a random object. He didn't particularly enjoy killing the earthlings, but he didn't feel remorse, either. It was almost like killing a bug.<p>

Suddenly, Saka's scouter beeped multiple times, and an arrow pointed to his left, along with a few numbers, which read '1,025'. "What?!" Saka exclaimed in surprise before the smoke broke open at his left, and he turned with wide eyes to see a human wearing... Different... Clothes.

The human's fist was pulled back, and before Saka could react, it was slammed into his cheek with great force, throwing him out of the smoke shrine and through the air.

Saka quickly recovered from his shock, flipping in the air and landing on his feet, skidding back slightly. Ethan walked from the smoke, his hands clenched into fists as he glared at Saka.

"Did you just sucker punch me?!" Saka asked, rubbing his cheek, which had a red mark on it, but nothing more. "Yeah, and I'll do it again!" Ethan burst forward, pulling back one fist. _  
><em>

"You see, the thing about sucker punches," As Ethan through his punch, Saka caught it in his left palm with ease. "Is that they only work once!" Saka exclaimed, pulling back his right fist and throwing it forward at a shocking speed.

Ethan's eyes widened, and saliva was thrown from his mouth as the fist slammed into his abdomen. After the punch, Saka threw Ethan into the air, pulling back his fist once again.

As Ethan fell back down, Saka threw his fist forward once again, and easily landed a punch on the young human's face, sending him rocketing through the air and through the wall of a building!

The building was dark, and Ethan couldn't be seen. Saka clicked on his scouter. It searched fora power level, but instead of finding the 1,025 he'd expected, he instead found a five.

"Pathetic." Saka turned away from the building. He'd incapacitated the human with ease. But when Saka turned, he saw an older human standing about twenty feet away.

The old human had his hands behind his back, and glared at Saka. "You've got guts old timer." Saka smirked, aiming his left index finger at the man. Okami. "Too bad I gotta' rip 'em outta' you." A ball of golden energy appeared at Saka's index finger.

But just before the shot could be fired, Saka's scouter suddenly caught a few numbers. '4,405'. "Huh?" Saka's focus went to the scouter, and his eyes widened. He immediately looked back to where Okami had stood, but he was gone.

In the next instant, he felt a crushing pain in his jaw as a fist was jammed into it! Blood came from Saka's mouth as he bit his tongue, and Okami pulled back both arms, extending his middle and pointer finger.

In a wave of stabing pains, Saka felt Okami viciously and rapidly jab him in multiple pressure points with his fingers. It had happened in an instant, and ended in the next.

Saka was suspended in air for one slowed moment as Okami jumped up, pulled back one leg, and kicked him in the side, hurling him through the air and through the window of a building.

Okami stood in the street, waiting for Saka to reappear. He knew he wasn't gone. He could still sense him. He had expected a sneak attack, but this obviously wasn't going to happen when Saka walked from the shadows, pulling shards of glass from his arm.

"Son of a bitch..." Saka muttered. "This job is a pain in the ass... Or should I say pain in the arm? Ha!" Saka laughed at his own terrible joke. Suddenly, his eyes widened, and he grabbed his head. _Not again... _

**_What are you doing? Don't you want him dead? Doesn't he anger you?_ **This voice rang only in Saka's mind, and was followed by a laugh only one who wasn't anywhere near mentally healthy would give.

_I don't really care if he lives or dies. Quite franky, I'd be okay with walking away and living on a beach of this planet's... What is it called? 'Hawaii'? _Saka responded to the voice passively.

_**WHAT?!**_Saka grabbed his head, or really his ears, as if someone had just yelled right in them. Okami watched the boy with an arched brow. _What is he doing..? _The old man asked himself.

_Did I stutter? _Saka responded to the voice. _You outta' know my attitude by now, you angry little prick. _Saka knew exactly who he was speaking to. And he remembered why he hadn't been executed. It was for the power this being gave him.

The sickly laughter could be heard once again. _**You know, I was wondering why I still let you have your conscious, but now I remember!** _The voice was psychotically gleeful.

_You and me both know it's not your dicision to keep me in control of this body. It's because I can keep you up here, you little shit, and I could get rid of you too. Remember that. _

_**You're no fun.**_And with that, the voice was gone. Saka gasped for air, and fell to his knees. He was sweating. A shadow loomed over him, and he looked up to see Okami standing over him.

"I want answers. Now." Okami ordered sternly. Saka wipped sweat from his forehead, what little saiyan bloodlust he had hidding away once again. Saka climbed to his feet, and Okami realized they stood at eye level.

Okami expected some sort of attack, so he was taken by surprise when a bored yawn came from the boy's mouth. "I need a nap..." Saka stretched, turning to walk away.

But when he turned, he saw Ethan standing behind him. "Not so fast!" Ethan said. He had dried blood on his lower lip, and a bruise was on his left cheek. "Oh no, an old man and a kid. Whatever will I do?" Saka said sarcastically, and Ethan glared at him.

"Careful! I'll knock you out!" Ethan threatened. "Maybe you are a threat." Saka said, though he was smirking. "Maybe you can make people laugh themselves to death." Saka mocked, and Ethan pulled back his fist.

Suddenly, Saka's tail unraveled and swung quickly at Ethan, hitting him in the face and sending him flying to the side. "Bitch slap." Saka confirmed with a nod. But before he could gloat more, pain shot through his body, and his energy lowered to about five almost immediately.

He fell to his knees, gritting his teeth. He managed to look up to see Okami holding his tail. "How did you..." Saka asked, glaring at the old man. "I thought you would have figured it out by now, child. Maybe you just aren't that bright." Okami said, and Saka growled.

**"I'm good with pressure points." **

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that's chapter one. Important note: This is an alternate universe, yes, but some characters, such as King Vegeta and maybe Frieza, will appear. You also might see characters that seem alot like other characters from DBZ, and that's likely because that's alternate them. I don't have much else to say, but if you have anything, <span><em>anything<em> you want to say, please tell me. Whether it be good, bad, in the middle, I don't care. I just want to hear it. And with that, **

**XWolf26, out**


	2. Chapter 2: Brothers

**Okay, It's been about a month since the story came out. I didn't get any reviews, favorites, or follows, but I did get twenty eight views, so here I am.**

**Note: Saka and his family's name's are all puns of alcoholic drinks instead of vegetables. Why? Because all the vegitable names I could think of were taken. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT**

* * *

><p><em>Time: Day of Birth<em>

"So this is him eh?" A boy wearing saiyan armor said, standing over the window to the saiyan nursery, over one black haired new born. Next to the teenager stood a someone who looked similar, but with a few wrinkles and some grey hairs.

The baby wasn't crying. It wasn't sleeping. It was just sitting there, staring up at the two with a bit of curiousity. "I don't know, Dad. He looks a little slow." The teen said.

"You're one to talk, Alcohl." The older man smirked down at his son, who glared in response. "Now lets go see how Wihn is doing." Alcohl's father said before walking down the hallway.

Alcohl stood in front of the infant for a moment longer. "Father keeps saying you're special. That you give off this 'powerful feeling.'" Alcohl glared down at his newborn brother. "But listen here, Saka, you're nothing compared to me. You'll never be anything compared to me!"

"Alcohl! You coming?" Alcohl turned to see his father looking at him from the end of the long hallway. "My apologies, father! I was just saying goodbye to my little brother..." Alcohl gave Saka a dark smile, and the baby almost seemed to grin in return.

Alcohl glared at the baby out of the corner of his eye before running to his father and out of the room.

"Well well, he sure is pleasant." A bit of laughter was heard in the now empty hallway, and the shadows lit up in red. All the babies, whether crying or sleeping, seemed to grow silent, their eyes widening.

All but Saka.

A being of red stepped from the shadows, standing in front of Saka. "Hi there, little guy." It grinned, showing it's sharp teeth, each like a fang. It's mouth looked like that of a cartoon monster. "Aren't you a cute one." It laughed, but the baby only yawned and stretched it's tiny arms.

"Wow, you really aren't affected by my presence. The only one who isn't, I suppose." The red being gestured to the other infants, which all seemed to snarl, their teeth sharpening and their eyes turning red. Their face's grew bits of fur.

"Ooh, my favorite part about little saiyan babies! They get so FUZZY!" The red man laughed psychotically. "Ahem," The red being regained it's compuser. "How rude of me. I never introduced myself. " The red being bowed to the baby.

"They call me Rage." It grinned sadistically. "And you're Saka, right?" Rage arched a brow comically at the baby. "Of course you are! I wouldn't be here if you weren't! To think, it'd be a saiyan who could withstand my rage. I mean, look at the other babies! They've got the rabies!" Rage burst into laughter, slapping his knee before straightening and gaining a serious expression.

"So yeah, you'll be my vessel for awhile." Rage grinned, pulling back one fist and slamming it through the glass. An alarm went off, and the door to the room was thrown open.

"Hey! Stop!" A saiyan man called, running into the room. "Shh! They're trying to sleep!" Rage laughed. "W-what the hell..." The man backed up, pressing a button on his scouter.

1000

10,000

100,000

The scouter exploded violently, and the man grabbed his head. "Ah ah, that machine can't handle the truth!" Rage laughed, before pulling back his head and throwing it forward, his neck stretching as his head flung forward, his mouth widening and opening as he caught the man's entire head, tearing it from his neck and chewing it.

After a loud gulp, the chunks of skull slide down Rage's throat. "Let that be a lesson kiddies." Rage turned to the babies. "Rage will consume you! HA!" Rage bursted into laughed again, before becoming calm once again.

"Now then Saka, be greatful. You're about to accept a great honor."

* * *

><p>"So, Alcohl, how do you like your new brother?" A women with reddish black hair asked her son as she sat in hospital bed. "Oh, he's just great." The anger inside of Alcohl was hidden quite well behind his fake smile.<p>

"Is that so, Vokda?" Wihn looked over at her mate, who chuckled. "Well I'm not sure that's how he feels to exacts, but Saka'll grow on him. I know he will." Vokda looked to his son, who crossed his arms.

Suddenly, a loud siren rang, and each of their eyes widened. "It came from the nursery!" Wihn confirmed, and Alcohl and Vokda looked at one another before bolting to the door. "H-hey!" Wihn called out, knowing it wouldn't reach their ears.

Vokda was the first to burst into the room, followed by Alcohl. Both of their eyes widened. The room was empty except for a dead guard. His head was blown clean off. But who could have done it?

Both of them had a certain horror in their eyes as they looked to Saka, who sat in the middle of the floor, giggling wildly and clapping. It would have been adorable, had he not been in this scenery.

* * *

><p><em>Time: Day After Arrival <em>

"Hm..?" Saka's eyes fluttered open, and he yawned. He attempted to stretch, but realized his hands were bound together. "Oi..." He muttered, looking up to see Okami and Ethan standing over him.

"Tell us why you're here and what you are." Okami ordered. Saka yawned as response. "What, no good morning? You guys are mean." Saka smirked lightly as Ethan aimed an open palm in his face.

"I dare you. See what happens, runt." Saka smirked at the shorter human, who snarled. "Calm down, Ethan!" Okami ordered. "We aren't monsters. We're only going to ask questions, not beat him." Okami glared at his pupil, who grumbled angrily and crossed his arms.

"What is this? Good Cop bad cop? With a pint sized tween as bad cop?!" Saka burst into laughed, holding his stomach. Ethan roared, running towards Saka and jumping into the air, coming at him with a kick.

Saka moved his head to the side, dodging the kick and grabbing Ethans leg. He pulled the short child back before throwing him into the wall of the room they sat in. The wall shatteredm and Ethan slide out into the forest, groaning.

"Enough!" Okami grabbed Saka by the chest plate of his armor. Okami's eyes widened as he looked into Saka's eyes, and Saka's eyes were forced to widen as well. What Okami found staring back at him was... Terrifying.

Saka was only a shell for a true monster. A true monster he couldn't control forever. Or at least not at this rate... Okami knew what he had to do.

* * *

><p><em>Time: One Week After Arrival<em>

"What do you mean he's going to be training with us?!" Ethan exclaimed in shock. "But I'm supposed to be your pupil, not him!" Ethan pointed to Saka. "He's just some intergalactic hoodlem!"

"You think I'm happy about this, short stack?" Saka rolled his eyes, his arms crossed. "Don't call me short stack!"

"Than which would you prefer? Pint Sized Wonder? Runt? Vertically challedged?"

"SHUT IT!"

Both of them suddenly felt a sharp pain across the backs of their heads. "Ow!" They both yelled, looking to Okami. "Both of you are going to be my pupils, you are going to be friends, and you are going to like it!" He yelled, and both of them seemed to shrik under his gaze.

"U-uh... Right..." Ethan stammered. "Yes, sure, whatever..." Saka crossed his arms looking to the left.

* * *

><p><em>Time: One Month After Arrival<em>

Saka sat in the living room of Okami's home in the forest. In the kitchen, a large wolf slept soundly on a dog bed, it's snoring light. Saka reached to the kitchen table, picking up his scouter.

He hadn't used his scouter in a month. He'd been training for quite some time, and as much as he hated to admit it, he was getting along with the Pint Sized Wonder. But just as Saka had began to forget about the promise he'd made to his king, to his family, to his kind, his scouter beeped.

"Huh?" Saka arched a brow at the scouter, grabbing it and walking through the screen door outside with it. He placed it on the side of his head, seeing a picture of someone who looked like an older version of him.

"What do you want, Alcohl?" Saka glared. "What the hell are you doing, Saka?!" Alcohl ignored Saka's question. "You haven't destroyed a single city on that damn planet!"

"I'll get around to it." Saka yawned.

"Damn it! I knew it! I told father you would just blow it off like everything else, but he didn't listen! You're so pathetic, you know that?"

"You're just mad becuase Mom and Dad love me more than you."

"Rrr! When you screw this mission up, I'll be the one coming to kill you, got it? So don't screw up!"

"Oh I'm sooo scared." Saka mocked before the transmission was cut off. "Douche..." Saka muttered, turning to see Ethan standing behind him and glaring up at him. "... Uh..."

"Who was that?!" Ethan asked, glaring at Saka. "None of your business." Saka said, glaring at Ethan. "He said you were sent here to destroy the planet, didn't he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Saka shoved past Ethan. Ethan growled, and his right hand lite up with a blue energy that he aimed at Saka's back. "I'm done playing games. You're going to tell me who and what you are, _now_!"

Saka sighed. "Fine, Pint Sized Wonder." Saka turned to face Ethan.

"I'm... A saiyan."

* * *

><p>"That little punk thinks he can just," Alcohl panted, grabbing a saibamen by the face and crushing it's skull. "Do whatever he wants, doesn't he?!" Alcohl jumped into the air, above the acid of another saibamen and firing a blast of purple ki down at it, which exploded violently into smoke and saiba-guts.<p>

"Well I'll show him!" Alcohl landed in the smoke, sending out a burst of energy to disperse it through the air, revealing the five saibamen around him. "I'll stomp him out once and for all!" Alcohl yelled as he discharged purple energy, engulfing all of the saibamen, who screamed in shock and terror as they were engulfed and vaporized.

Alcohl stood in the dust and smoke, panting as sweat dripped from his hair, which was matted to his forehead. "Just a few months..." Alcohl looked to the sky at the stars above. "I'm coming for you brother,"

**"And I promise you, our reunion won't be pleasant." **

* * *

><p><strong>I know, short chapter. But it still felt like a lot of work. Gimme a break! I know, if you did actually bother to wait a whole month, than this is probably dissapointing. Just, please tell me what you think! <strong>

**XWolf26, out**


	3. Chapter 3: Brothers (Part 2)

**Okay. I haven't gotten any reviews, follows, or favorites yet, but I want to continue. And I am getting a lot of views sooo... That's something...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT**

* * *

><p><em>Time: Day After Landing <em>

"How's he doing?" Alcohl asked as he walked in front of the glass pod. "Not well... He was given quite a beating." A man wearing a doctors coat said. He was short and green, with a beak like mouth. He had yellow spots on him.

In the tank before the two was Vokda, who floated in a green fluid wearing only black boxers. Cuts and bruises coated his body, and his eyes remained closed. "I'm well aware." Alcohl looked to his hand, which was wrapped in bandages.

"Your brother sure did make a fuss about having to leave, didn't he?" The doctor asked, looking to Alcohl, who glared as a response. "R-right..." The doctor walked from the room.

Alcohl pressed his hand to the glass, his other hand clenching into a fist. "That bastard..." He muttered. "I don't know what the hell he holds in his head, but I will kill him, father." Alcohl wasn't just making a threat. It was a promise.

"Alcohl?" Wihn walked into the room, arching a brow at her son. "You shouldn't be mad with your brother... He just didn't want to leave us..." She protested weakly. "Are you still defending that monster?! After everything he's done to us?!" Alcohl snapped.

Wihn looked down. "That wasn't him... Saka would never do such a thing..." Her left shoulder was wrapped up, and the arm that should have been under it was missing.

"Face facts, mother! He's nothing but a monster!" This infuriated Alcohl. Even after what he'd done to all of them, they still favored Saka over him.

"No he's not!" Wihn snapped. "That wasn't my son! Not even a saiyan like our king could be that vicious..." She looked down, and Alcohl snarled, pushing past her and out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Time: Two Months After Arrival<em>

Ethan and Saka launched at Okami once again, each pulling back a fist as they shot towards him. With a burst of energy, Okami put up two hands, catching each of their fists as a shock wave rocked the land.

He took tight hold of each of their fists, and flung each of them into the air with a simple up motion of the arms. "What the hell is that guy made out of?" Saka questioned as he and Ethan caught themselves.

Saka had told Ethan that he was a saiyan about a month ago, but not entirely why he was here. But the again, he was still having trouble remembering why he was here. It seemed like a dream, really.

Saka's thoughts were interupted as Okami shot from the ground, landing a devistating punch on his abdomen, and sending him spiraling further into the sky, saliva dripping from his mouth, which hung open.

Ethan shot at Okami, throwing a flurry of punches and kicks, all of which were dodged and ducked under. Ethan pulled back one leg, sending a kick at Okami, who caught it with ease, much to Ethan's surprise.

Saka roared, flying back at Okami, who spun, smashing Ethan into Saka and letting him go, watching the both of them go spiraling into the ground, seeing dust fly up into the air from where they landed.

Okami landed before the two, chuckling lightly. "You two ready to call it a day?" He asked, watching the two attempt to climb to their feet.

* * *

><p><em>Time: Two and a half Months After Arrival<em>

Alcohl panted, standing before a tree with multipe holes punched in it. Multiple saibamen laid in pieces around him as he fell to his knees. Sweat fell to the ground, which he punched, leaving a small crater.

"Damn it... I'm still not strong enough..!" He snarled, slamming his head into the ground.

"You know, I could help you with that."

"?!" Alcohl sat up, looking around. The forest was dark. Why was it dark? It was noon! The shadows of the trees loomed over him, all seeming to spin and twist wickedly.

"Who are you?!" Alcohl stood up, looking around frantically. "I'll kill you for tresspassing here!" He exclaimed, looking around.

"Ugh, mortals and their ignorance." Alcohl turned, his eyes widening. Hatred seemed to radiate from the world around him as he looked at the being standing behind him.

"W-who..?" He fell back, crawling backwards away from the... _T__hing_. It had bags under it's eyes, which themselves were ice cold and empty. Filled only with hatred. Hid teeth were sharp, and his expression was unamused.

"I guess you could say... I really _Hate _them." It grinned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ooh, interesting.<strong> _

_Hm?_

Saka was partially asleep, resting after the beating he'd taken about an hour ago. _What are you on about now, Rage? _He questioned.

**_Oh, nothing that should concern you as of yet, Goody Two Shoes._ **Rage grinned in Saka's mind, as the two stood before each other in the plain of his mind.

_Oh goody, _Saka rolled his eyes. _You're being criptic. I'm in for deep shit, aren't I? _

**_You Guessed it!_**

* * *

><p>"You haven't answered my question... Who -or what- are you?" Alcohl demanded, climbing to his feet.<p>

"Nothing but a spectator for your battle with your brother." The thing grinned.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Alcohl stepped closer to the thing that resembled a man, but in a black, shadowy outline. He reached out to poke it in the chest, but a sudden pressure weighed on him, and he fell to his knees.

"You don't get it do you?" It asked. "How slow you mortals can be... I guess I have to spell it out for you. My name is Hate. I'm an Exemplar, and if you speak to me like that again, I'll eviserate you."

Alcohl glared at this 'Hate'. "What do you want from me?" Alcoh demanded, wincing as the pressure intensified.

"As I said, I'm only a spectator." Hate spoke. "Unforchunantly, my dear friend Rage, another Exemplar," Somehow, when Hate said the words 'dear friend', it didn't really sound like he meant it. "Has tipped the scale in your brother's favor."

"So what?"

"So I'm here to tip it back."

Alcohl arched a brow at the so called Exemplar. "How do you plan on doing that?" He questioned.

"Well that much is simple." Hate reached out towards Alcohl.

"I'll simply do what Rage did."

* * *

><p>Saka stood, walking towards the kitchen. Ethan layed sprawled out on the couch across from him. As Saka walked, he suddenly felt a pressure hit him like a brick wall, and fell to his knees, grabbing his head and growling.<p>

"Saka?" Ethan's eyes opened, and he looked to his fellow pupil. "What's wrong?" He climbed to his feet, walking to Saka. _What the hell is that? _Saka thought, the pressure slowly going away.

Rage was laughing. Not his normal psychotic chuckle that happened every now any again. No, this was hysterical. _What the hell are you laughing at? _Saka questioned, closing his eyes and looking at Rage.

_**Oh, nothing really.**_The Exemplar lied.

_You're full of crap, aren't you?_

**_Yeah, but you and me both know I won't tell you what I'm talking about. _**

* * *

><p>Wihn sat at the cliff that hung over the village she called home. Vokda was still in the hospital. She hadn't spoken to him in two months now... The only family she had now was Alcohl, but he seemed so distant now...<p>

She heard a scream, and turned to look across the plain to the forest where Alcohl had been training. "T-that sounded like..." She climbed to her feet, running towards the forest.

The forest trees seemed to twist unnaturally and darkly as they blocked out the sun. The shadows moved around her. "What is this..?" She asked herself as she came to a small opening in the path.

Her eyes widened, and she gasped. There Wihn found her son, laying on his side, his eyes wide. His mouth was open in the shape of a grin. "A-Alcohl..?" She asked, stepping closer to her child.

But before she could get close, a sickly laughter shot from his throat, and he jumped to his throat, grinning at his mother.

_I can feel the power coursing through my veins... So intense I can barely keep it in line. Is this how Saka feels all the time? No wonder he never works. If he lets this slip... _

Alcohl looked down at his clenched fist, and grinned. His veins had bits of black in the blue. Alcohl then looked back up at his mother, who was watching him in horror.

His grin faded, and he became serious. "I have the power now, mother." He said, turning to walk away.

"W-what do you mean, Alcohl?" He did seem different. It was as if the air around him was pressured. Not to mention this forest... It was pure evil. Pure hatred.

"I can destroy brother now."

"W-what? But-" Wihn was cut off as a burst of black energy sent her flying back into a tree, and she watched as Alcohl shot at high speeds through the sky. She pressed a button on her scouter to guage his power, and her eyes widened.

"N-no, that can't be..." She said before her scouter exploded. "100,000..." She said in horror.

* * *

><p>Alcohl landed before the landing and launching bay of the pods. "Alcohl? What are you doing here? Your mission isn't sceduled for another-" The man was cut off as a black blast shot through his chest.<p>

"I really hate when people protest..." Alcohl said, climbing into the pod and walking right past the man, who watched him in shock.

"W-why..?" He asked, but Alcohl only glared at him. "I've got no time for weaklings like you." Was all he said before the door sealed, and the round pod shot off into the sky.

Wihn landed just as the pod dissapeared into the sky, looking down at the man, who was now lying lifelessly on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

**"Alcohl, what have you done..?" **

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that's the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! Please! I need feed back! I need to know if you like the story or not! I don't want to end up fifteen chapters in with only three reviews... Okay, maybe I'm sounding like a prick. I don't know. But if you do like the story please favorite or follow or review if you have something to say, so I know what you think and if you like the story or not. Now then, <strong>

**XWolf26, out**


End file.
